A media device can provide image and audio information to a display device. For example, a media device might retrieve locally stored media information or receive a stream of media information from a media server (e.g., a content provider might transmit a stream that includes multiple high-definition channels to a television, a set-top box, or a digital video recorder through a cable or satellite network). The media device may then decode the received media information and generate image and audio signals to be provided to a television. In some cases, it might be desirable to have a single media device provide different image and audio signals to different display devices at the same time. For example, a media device might let someone watch a program on one television and at the same time let another person watch a different program on another television (e.g., in a different room).